Kyusung Drabble
by Clou3elf
Summary: Piknik ch 1/Yesung adalah seorang maid yang sudah bekerja di kediaman Kyuhyun selama kurang lebih enam tahun. Kyuhyun dan keluarganya sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehadiran namja itu. Yesung sudah membantunya bangkit dari keterpurukan setelah ditinggal sang istri. Namun bagaimana jika namja manis itu ingin kembali ke kampung halamannya dan menikah?/ Req? silahkan/DLDR/Kyusung
1. 1-4-3

Kyusung Drabble

.

.

1-4-3

.

.

Sebenarnya Yesung sama sekali tak mengerti dengan situasi di kantornya. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau apa. Semenjak dia mulai aktif bekerja kembali setelah cuti panjang yang disebabkan kecelakaan yang menimpanya, perlakuan rekan-rekan satu divisinya jadi berubah.

Rekan-rekan kerjanya memang baik dan perhatian padanya, tapi tak se-ekstrim ini. Sejak pertama kali Yesung masuk kerja, teman-temannya sudah memberikan banyak hadiah, bunga, surat dan lain sebagainya. Yesung tentu saja menerimanya karena dia menganggap itu sebagai bentuk ucapan selamat datang setelah dia cuti selama kurang lebih 5 bulan.

Tapi itu berlangsung selama sebulan ini. Teman-temannya tak pernah berhenti memberinya bunga, coklat, hadiah dan surat. Yesung tak habis fikir apa yang ada di dalam otak teman-temannya. Dan lagi, di tiap benda-benda itu terdapat sticky note bertuliskan '1-4-3'. Yesung sama sekali tak mengerti.

Bukan. Bukannya Yesung tak mengerti apa arti 1-4-3. Hanya saja maksud teman-temannya mengiriminya kata-kata itu tiap hari yang tidak Yesung mengerti. Setiap ditanya mereka hanya tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Yesungie, kajja kita meeting" ajak Kim Kibum, juniornya yang ehem-menyukainya-ehem.

"Eh? Aku? Bukankah hanya kau dan Jaejoong hyung yang mewakili divisi kita?" tanya Yesung bingung.

"Jaejoong hyung ada urusan penting di Gangnam. Jadi Cho sajangnim memintamu menemaniku"

Mendengar nama Cho sajangnim membuat dada Yesung berdesir. Yesung menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mengikuti Kibum ke ruang meeting. Batinnya terus memberi sugesti agar dia professional.

Yesung dan Kibum masuk ke ruangan bersamaan dengan pimpinan mereka yang baru saja tiba. Yesung tanpa sadar memusatkan perhatiannya pada sang pimpinan.

Pimpinan Yesung bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya CEO itu lebih muda 4 tahun darinya tapi dia sudah bisa memegang posisi tertinggi di perusahaan. Dan satu lagi, CEO itu adalah mantan kekasih Yesung semasa di bangku kuliah dulu.

Tak sengaja pandangan keduanya bertemu. Mata cokelat caramel itu masih menatapnya lembut. Sama seperti dulu. Yesung juga menatap sang CEO dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis kemudian berdeham untuk mengkondisikan ruangan. Yesung menunduk. Diam-diam dia salut dengan pencapaian mantan kekasihnya. Ini artinya pengorbanannya tak sia-sia.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku mengajak kalian meeting untuk membicarakan ulang tahun perusahaan yang tinggal tiga bulan lagi. Appa memintaku membuat sesuatu yang berbeda di ulang tahun perusahaan yang ke 25 tahun ini. Jadi aku ingin meminta saran dari kalian tentang kegiatan apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan" tegas dan lugas. Itulah Cho Kyuhyun yang dikenal Yesung.

Semua peserta meeting hanya diam. Sibuk berpikir kegiatan apa yang cocok untuk perayaan ulang tahun perusahaan. Kyuhyun juga tak memaksa. Dia menunggu orang-orang ini memberi masukan.

Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Yesung yang tengah berpikir keras. Kyuhyun berusaha kuat menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa melihat ekspresi Yesung saat sedang berpikir. Namja manis-nya itu tak pernah berubah. Baik tingkah laku maupun kebiasaannya.

Seakan merasa diperhatikan, Yesung sontak menoleh. Pandangannya bertemu kembali dengan pandangan mata Kyuhyun. Membuat perasaan rindu yang selama 2 tahun ini dia simpan rapat-rapat kembali membuncah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Senyuman yang sama seperti saat mereka bersama dulu.

Yeah, Kyuhyun adalah mantan kekasih Yesung. Mereka menjalin selama 4 tahun hubungan, hingga akhirnya mereka harus berpisah. Saat itu Kyuhyun diminta untuk pergi ke luar negeri guna mengembangkan bisnis keluarganya. Yesung yang meminta berpisah saat itu.

Tidak. Mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik. Bahkan saling berjanji untuk menunggu. Menunggu takdir membawa cinta mereka ke masa depan.

.

.

Tepat pukul 7 malam, Yesung membereskan barang-barangnya. Sebenarnya jam kantor selesai pukul 6. Tapi ada beberapa proposal penawaran kerja sama yang harus dia selesaikan hari ini. Yesung tak suka menunda pekerjaan. Dia sudah memiliki timeline kerja yang harus diselesaikan tepat waktu.

"Kau masih disini?" suara itu membuatnya melonjak karena terkejut. Yesung reflek menoleh dengan pose waspada.

Dan seketika tubuhnya menegang begitu melihat siapa yang bertanya padanya. Itu Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung sontak membungkuk begitu dia mampu menguasai dirinya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun padanya.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kantor. Memastikan tak ada seorang pun selain dia dan Yesung. Yesung masih saja menunduk. Terlalu canggung jika dihadapkan dengan Kyuhyun dalam situasi seperti ini.

Karena Yesung menunduk, dia tak dapat melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan mendekatinya. Tubuhnya menegang saat Kyuhyun memegang pundaknya. Reflek Yesung mendongak dan menemukan Kyuhyun yang mencium keningnya lembut.

Yesung tak bisa bereaksi apa-apa bahkan setelah Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya dan menatapnya. Yang dilakukan namja berusia 32 tahun itu hanya berkedip beberapa kali. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah namja tercintanya yang justru semakin imut itu.

"Bumi memanggil Kim Yesung" ucap Kyuhyun.

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Itu ucapan yang sering Kyuhyun keluarkan jika dia melamun. Kyuhyun ikut tertawa melihat namja manis asal Cheonan ini tertawa. Rasanya rindu sekali mendengar suara tawa Yesung.

"A-ah! Maaf" Yesung kembali menunduk.

Kyuhyun menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung hingga menatap padanya. "Aku tidak ingin kau bersikap terlalu formal padaku"

"Tapi..kau adalah pimpinanku" Yesung berucap susah payah karena Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menekan kedua pipinya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. "Tidak saat kita diluar jam kantor seperti ini sayang"

Yesung memukul kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang masih setia menekan pipi chubby-nya. Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat wajah Yesung yang merona. Yesung-nya tetap manis.

"Kau mau pulang?"

Yesung menatap Kyuhyun kemudian mengangguk, "Eum"

"Apa kau membawa kendaraan pribadi?"

"Tidak. Hari ini aku naik bus. Mobilku sedang di bengkel"

Kyuhyun tersenyum cerah kemudian menarik tangan Yesung. "Kajja aku akan mengantarmu pulang"

"Mw-mwo?! Ya!"

Kyuhyun masih menarik tangan Yesung sampai berada di samping mobilnya. CEO tampan itu membuka pintu mobilnya untuk Yesung. Dengan sedikit ragu, Yesung memasuki mobil milik namja tampan yang masih dicintainya itu.

Di dalam mobil pun Yesung masih diam. Dia canggung, sungguh. Selama 2 tahun tak bertemu Kyuhyun kemudian akhirnya mereka bertemu bahkan satu mobil seperti ini membuat Yesung canggung. Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung ke arah Yesung yang masih menunduk tanpa berniat memasang seatbelt.

Sret~

Yesung terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun begitu dekat dengannya. Mata Kyuhyun tak beralih dari manik hitam milik Yesung saat memasang seatbelt. Pandangan Kyuhyun turun ke bibir Yesung yang dulu sangat disukainya.

Chu~

Yesung menegang saat Kyuhyun akhirnya mencium bibirnya. Ini seperti ciuman pertamanya. Manis dan terkesan berhati-hati. Kyuhyun tak melakukan apapun selain menempelkan bibirnya.

"Rileks hyung" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian kembali ke posisinya.

Yesung masih tertegun dengan wajah blank yang menggemaskan. Dia melirik Kyuhyun yang mulai focus mengemudi. Dapat dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang juga merona.

'Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasa canggung' batinnya tersenyum.

.

.

2 tahun berpisah tak membuat Kyuhyun melupakan jalan menuju rumah Yesung. Rumah yang dia sewa untuk keluarganya. Rumah yang terlihat elegan. Yesung sedikit takjub karena Kyuhyun masih mengingat rumahnya.

"Kukira kau lupa" ucap Yesung sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun turun.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobil di samping Yesung. "Aku punya ingatan yang bagus kalau kau lupa"

Yesung tersenyum, "Baiklah. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

Kyuhyun memandang Yesung dalam. Seketika tubuh mungil Yesung menghangat saat Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Sangat erat tapi tidak membuatnya kesakitan.

"Sebenarnya aku tak bisa melupakan satu hal pun tentangmu. Aku mengingat semuanya tentangmu. Aku merindukanmu Kim Yesung. Aku merindukanmu sampai rasanya menyesakkan"

Nyaris saja Yesung menangis mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Bukan hanya dia yang merasakan rindu yang begitu mencekik pada namja yang memeluknya ini. Ternyata Kyuhyun juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku sudah menahannya sangat lama. 2 tahun tak bertemu denganmu kemudian saat aku datang ke kantor pun aku masih tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekatimu. Aku takut kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi peristiwa kecelakaan yang kau alami membuatku memberanikan diri mendekatimu. Aku tak ingin menyesal karena kehilanganmu"

Yesung balas memeluk Kyuhyun tak kalah eratnya. Dia tak bisa mengucapkan apapun. Yesung takut akan menangis jika dia berbicara. Dia yakin Kyuhyun akan mengerti apa yang dirasakannya walau dia tak mengatakan apapun.

Mereka masih berpelukan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Jika mereka bisa, ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat itu juga. Membiarkan keduanya mengganti waktu-waktu yang telah berlalu tanpa kehadiran satu sama lain.

.

.

"Sebenarnya sejak berpisah denganmu, aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kekasih. Kau memintaku menunggumu, ingat?" ucap Yesung.

Saat ini mereka kembali masuk ke dalam mobil bagian belakang. Duduk berdampingan dengan tangan bertaut.

"Jadi kau benar-benar menungguku?" tanya Kyuhyun seraya memandang namja di sampingnya.

Yesung mengangguk kalem. "Lagipula sulit sekali melupakanmu asal kau tau. Bahkan saat aku kecelakaan pun yang kupikirkan hanya kau" jelasnya.

Kyuhyun membawa tangan Yesung melingkar di pinggangnya. Yesung sontak menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Kyu"

"Heum?"

"Apa kau yang mengirimkan kertas bertuliskan 1-4-3 itu?"

"Kau tau?"

"Jadi benar kau yang mengirimkannya?"

"Eum. Aku yang mengirimkan semua tulisan 1-4-3 itu"

"Kenapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk merebutmu kembali"

Yesung tertawa. "Hentikan. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal seperti itu. Maksudku, menyuruh teman-temanku memberikan itu padaku"

"Jadi kau mau aku memberikannya langsung padamu?"

"Ya!" Yesung memukul dada Kyuhyun pelan. "Tidak perlu"

"Baiklah aku akan memberikannya langsung padamu"

"Aku akan membuangnya tepat di depanmu"

Kyuhyun tertawa keras kemudian mencium kening Yesung. "Kau manis sekali"

Yesung mendengus. "Katakan sekali lagi dan aku akan masuk ke dalam rumah"

"Kim Yesung"

"Apa?"

"Ayo menikah"

Yesung langsung bangkit dari posisinya. "Mwo?"

"Ayo menikah. Aku ingin menikah denganmu"

"Mw-mw-mwo?"

Cup

Satu kecupan Kyuhyun berikan pada Yesung. Kemudian menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung dengan lembut.

"Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupku denganmu. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di sampingku. Menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir kulihat sepanjang hari. Aku tak ingin merasakan lagi bagaimana rasanya jauh darimu. Jadi, Kim Yesung, would you marry me?"

Yesung terdiam. Dia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi mendengar semua ucapan Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu mendadak dan dia benar-benar kaget. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja Kyuhyun sudah membolak-balikkan hatinya.

"K-kau..serius?"

"Tentu saja. Diusia kita yang sekarang bukan saatnya main-main Yesung hyung. Aku serius melamarmu. Kalau kau menerimanya, besok aku akan menemui kedua orang tuamu kemudian besoknya lagi kita fitting baju pengantin dan mencari gereja, kemudian hari berikutnya kita melengkapi dokumen-dokumen pernikahan dan hari berikutnya kita menikah"

"Wo-wow, kau sudah menyiapkannya?" tanya Yesung takjup.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku sudah menyiapkannya begitu kau keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tak mau mengulur waktu lagi"

"Tapi…ini terlalu mendadak"

"Kau meragukanku?"

Yesung reflek menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ba-bagaimana..bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

"Aku tidak akan menikah sampai kau mau menikah denganku. Aku hanya akan menikah denganmu"

Yesung tertawa kecil. Sedikit takjup dengan ucapan namja di depannya ini. Usia Kyuhyun sudah 28 tahun tapi terkadang tingkahnya masih seenaknya.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menikah denganku?"

"Tentu saja aku mau"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Yesung erat. "Aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu"

.

.

END

.

.

Yosh~

Aku berhasil ngembaliin sense nulis ku yang sempet terbang entah kemana xD

Tapi maafkan kalo ini ancur banget huehue.

For someone,

Ngga tau bakal dibaca apa ngga, tapi yang jelas aku mau menyampaikan sesuatu J

Aku nulis apa yang pengen aku tulis dan yang bisa kutulis. Ngga ada hubungannya sama penname ku. Aku bukan orang yang suka dibatasi. Penname ini sangat berharga buatku. Kalo mau protes, langsung sama aku tanpa bawa-bawa penname-ku. Penname ku emang Cloud dan ELF, tapi ngga menutup kemungkinan aku bakal bikin cerita diluar member SJ saat aku lagi pengen. But apapun yang terjadi, aku tetap nulis cerita tentang Kyusung dan member SJ lainnya. Hanya masalah waktu saat inspirasi itu datang.

Ini mungkin ngga berarti apapun buat kalian, tapi aku merasa perlu menjelaskan sesuatu saat ada yang memintaku ganti penname karena jarang nulis Kyusung dan lebih sering nulis fandom lain u,u

Ah sudahlah~ maaf kalo aku baper wkwkwk

Ah iyaa, ini nantinya bakal jadi kumpulan drabble Kyusung. Pokoknya fic yang isinya ringan-ringan aja sih huehehe.

Kritik dan saran tetap diperlukan *bow*

Big love, clou3elf


	2. Hujan

Drabble 2

.

.

Hujan

Hari Minggu adalah hari yang membosankan bagi Kim Yesung. Kenapa? Karena hampir setiap hari Minggu dia tidak memiliki satu pun kegiatan dan hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Dan itu membosankan asal kalian tau.

Kim Yesung adalah orang yang sangat aktif. Dia tidak bisa berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun selama lebih dari lima belas menit. Biasanya dia hanya akan diam selama kurun waktu 5-7 menit untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya sejenak. Tapi jika lebih dari itu, dia akan heboh sendiri.

"Astaga bosan sekali" keluhnya jengkel.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam ini Yesung hanya berguling-guling tidak jelas. Berbaring, minum, mengecek ponselnya, memegang buku, mendengarkan music bahkan mencoba memasak. Semuanya tidak bisa membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

Gluduk!

Yesung terdiam mendengar suara gelegar yang berasal dari langit itu. Secepat kilat dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan membuka tirai jendela yang sengaja dia tutup seharian.

Matanya berkilat senang saat melihat gumpalan awan hitam mulai berarak menutupi langit. Membuat Minggu yang tadinya cerah berubah menjadi kelabu. Dan membuat suasana hati Yesung yang tadinya kelabu menjadi cerah. Cuaca hari ini memang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatinya.

Yesung menunggu di balkon apartemennya. Menunggu hujan yang deras itu turun. Dia suka hujan dan sedang ingin bermain hujan. Jangan salah. Walau pun usianya sudah memasuki kepala 3 –tepatnya 33 tahun- tapi Yesung masih suka bermain hujan.

Dan sekarang dia sudah siap keluar rumah untuk menyambut hujan. Lihat saja, dia sudah tersenyum dengan lebarnya hanya karena membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan kembali merasakan guyuran hujan.

1…

2…

3…

Yesung berjalan dengan santai keluar rumah. Dalam sekejap tubuhnya sudah basah. Tentu saja. Hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Namja manis itu tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya.

Yesung suka saat air hujan itu mengenai tubuhnya. Yesung suka saat tubuhnya merasakan kesejukan hujan. Dan dia juga suka saat aroma petrichor mulai memenuhi indra penciumannya. Beban di pundaknya seakan menghilang begitu saja saat dia merasakan air hujan.

"Ya! Kau kira berapa umurmu?!" suara itu menyentaknya. Detik selanjutnya seseorang dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya berdiri di sampingnya.

Yesung mendongak saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan lagi guyuran hujan. Ternyata orang ini melindunginya dari hujan dengan jas hitam yang dibawanya. Yesung menatap orang di sampingnya dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

"Apa? Aku melindungimu dari hujan tau" bela si namja saat Yesung memandangnya protes.

"Aku tak perlu dilindungi, tuan Cho" sungut Yesung.

"Whoa~ kau menolak perlindunganku, Yesungie?"

Wajah Yesung merona, "Bukan seperti itu. Saat ini aku sedang ingin bermain hujan. Jadi, kau, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat sebaiknya segera pulang"

"Dan membiarkanmu hujan-hujan sendiri? Big no, Cho Yesung"

"Ya! Siapa yang mengijinkanmu mengganti margaku?!" Yesung itu menggemaskan sekali. Dia protes tapi wajahnya semakin merona.

Cho Kyuhyun adalah kekasih Yesung. Lebih tepatnya tunangan. Dan dalam kurun waktu dua bulan lagi mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan setelah bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Kyuhyun ini CEO dari sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang real estate dan juga yayasan pendidikan. Jangan diragukan kesempurnaannya. Dia tampan, mantan penyanyi terkenal dan CEO perusahaan besar. Kurang apalagi namja Cho ini?

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Tadinya aku ingin pergi ke apartemenmu tapi ternyata aku melihat calon kekasihku ini berjalan di tengah hujan lebat. Jadi aku mengikutimu"

"Dasar stalker" celetuk Yesung.

Kyuhyun tertawa geli. Kembali memakai jas hitam miliknya yang sudah sangat basah itu. Tangan besarnya menangkup kedua pipi chubby sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu. Yesung memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali kau harus mengajakku bermain hujan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Kenapa aku harus mengajakmu?" goda Yesung.

"Tentu saja kau harus mengajakku. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan calon istriku ini bermain hujan sendirian. Aku juga ingin tau kenapa kau suka sekali bermain hujan. Aku merasa diduakan setiap kau bermain hujan"

Yesung tergelak. Tangannya secara reflek mencubit pinggang Kyuhyun main-main.

"Kau mau bilang kalau kau cemburu pada hujan, eh?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu" elak Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Yesung.

"Tapi kata-katamu menyiratkan begitu"

"Tapi aku tidak mengatakan begitu"

Yesung memutar bola matanya malas. Berdebat dengan Cho Kyuhyun itu percuma. Dia tak akan pernah mau mengalah dan tidak akan mau mengaku kalah.

"Sudahlah. Kau membuat waktuku menikmati hujan jadi berkurang" omel Yesung.

"Nah nah. Kau benar-benar menduakanku dengan hujan?"

"Cho Kyuhyun!" sembur Yesung jengah.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak begitu melihat Yesung mulai kesal. Percayalah, Kim Yesung saat senang kesal itu berjuta kali lebih menggemaskan. Wajahnya akan datar dengan pipi sedikit menggembung dan bibir yang tanpa sadar mengerucut.

Chup!

Kyuhyun dengan polosnya mencuri satu kecupan di bibir tipis Yesung. Yesung hanya membelalakkan matanya kemudian memberi Kyuhyun pukulan bertubi-tubi di lengannya. Kyuhyun semakin tertawa.

"Kau ingkar janji" protes si namja manis.

"Janji apa?"

"Bukankah kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menciumku selama dua bulan ini" Yesung berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun.

"Sejak kapan aku mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Aku pasti sudah gila jika aku mengatakannya?!" Kyuhyun menatap Yesung dengan tatapann horror. "Dua bulan tanpa menciummu? Gila! Sehari saja aku tidak akan sanggup"

Yesung tertawa geli. Tangannya kemudian menggandeng tangan besar Kyuhyun. Memeluk lengan kokoh namja-nya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau memang tidak pernah mengatakannya" akunya.

"Kau, Cho Yesung. Terima hukumanmu nanti"

"Yayaya terserah. Yang penting sekarang temani aku jalan-jalan"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut saat melihat telinga Yesung memerah saat mengatakan hal itu. Tangannya balas menggenggam tangan Yesung dengan erat. Mengangkat tangan mungil itu kemudian mencium punggung tangan Yesung dengan mesra.

Yesung tak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam dan menikmati apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya padanya. Jantungnya sudah berdegup sangat kencang karena perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya.

Dan akhirnya, kedua orang itu berjalan sambil bergandengan menyusuri jalan ditemani guyuran hujan yang sepertinya enggan pergi. Biarlah mereka menikmati waktu berdua setelah selama beberapa hari ini tidak bisa bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing.

"Hey Kim Yesung"

"Apa"

"Aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

END


	3. Piknik (1)

Piknik

.  
Cho Kyuhyun x Kim Jonghoon aka Yesung.

.  
Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Setidaknya cuaca hari ini mendukung untuk bepergian bersama keluarga. Sekedar piknik untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

Seluruh keluarga suka hari Minggu yang cerah kan?

Tak terkecuali sebuah keluarga yang tinggal di sebuah rumah mewah bertingkat dua di kawasan Gangnam. Pemilik rumah itu adalah pemilik perusahaan Kyunghee yang terkenal.

Dari luar mungkin terlihat sepi dan lenggang. Tapi percayalah, di dalam sana sangat ribut. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan kedua orang pewaris Kyunghee yang sangat lucu.

Perkenalkan, mereka adalah Cho Jino dan Cho Yoogeun. Sepasang kakak beradik yang terpaut dua tahun. Cho Jino yang berusia lima tahun itu sibuk berlarian dengan membawa robot batman miliknya. Sementara sang adik, Cho Yoogeun, sibuk mengikuti sang kakak dengan membawa botol susu di tangannya.

"Daddy~~~ ayo cepat~~" teriakan Jino sejak satu jam lalu.

Hari ini sang kepala keluarga, Cho Kyuhyun, berniat mengajak seluruh keluarganya untuk pergi piknik ke villa pribadinya yang baru. Yeah, seluruh keluarga termasuk kedua anaknya dan kedua orang tuanya yang sudah renta.

"Daddy!" Jino masih berteriak tak sabaran.

"Sabar jagoan" sang daddy baru saja menuruni tangga menuju ruang tengah. "Apa kata daddy tentang membereskan perlengkapan kalian?"

"Yesung hyung sudah membereskannya untuk kami, dad" Cho Jino yang pintar.

"Hey, jangan merepotkan Yesungie hyung. Dia sudah kerepotan dengan menyiapkan perlengkapan kakek dan nenek" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian menyentil kening Jino dengan lembut.

"Yesung hyung sendiri yang menawarkan dad. Tanya saja pada Yoogeunie" Jino menggerutu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian pandangannya mengedar mencari namja manis yang sudah selama enam tahun ini membantunya di rumah. Namja berusia tiga puluh tahun itu meringis saat melihat perawat yang bernama Yesung tampak kerepotan dengan keperluan kedua buah hatinya.

"Perlu bantuan?"

"Astaga!" Yesung memekik lucu saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya. "Tuan mengejutkanku" omelnya tanpa sadar.

"Mau kubantu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Semua sudah selesai. Perlengkapan untuk piknik sudah kumasukkan ke dalam bagasi begitu pun semua keperluan tuan dan nyonya besar. Ah dan juga perlengkapan para perusuh kecil itu" jelas Yesung lengkap.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang membawa ini" Kyuhyun mengambil satu tas besar yang berisi pakaian ganti kedua putranya beserta susu dan beberapa camilan.

Yesung tak sempat menolak karena pergerakan Kyuhyun sangat cepat. Dia hanya bisa mengucap terima kasih dengan lirih. Dan perhatiannya beralih pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun.

Dengan lembut dan cekatan, Yesung membantu tuan Cho untuk naik ke dalam mobil. Pria berusia enam puluh lima tahun itu mau tak mau harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk dapat bergerak kesana kemari. Sedangkan sang istri juga harus dibantu dalam berjalan.

Pekerjaan Yesung sebenarnya cukup banyak. Dia harus merawat kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang mulai renta. Ditambah lagi dia juga harus mengurusi kedua putra Kyuhyun. Bayangkan betapa sibuknya namja asal Cheonan itu.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sempat berniat mencari satu atau dua orang perawat tambahan untuk membantu meringankan pekerjaan Yesung. Tapi kedua orang tuanya dan putranya kompak menolak dengan alasan mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Yesung dan juga dengan janji tidak akan menyulitkan namja itu.

Yesung sebenarnya tidak masalah. Lagipula dia masih sanggup merawat keempat orang itu. Bahkan entah sadar atau tidak, selama dua tahun terakhir ini Yesung juga ikut andil mengurusi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih pada namja berusia tiga puluh empat tahun itu. Yesung benar-benar membantunya selama ini. Membantunya mengurus kedua orang tuanya, menjadi sandarannya saat dia kehilangan istrinya, membantu mengurus kedua buah hatinya, dan mengurusi keperluannya. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan jika tak ada Yesung di rumahnya.

"Apa sudah selesai semua?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat kedua orang tuanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kurasa sudah. Ah tunggu! Sandwich-nya" Yesung kembali berlari ke dalam dan menyambar kotak bekal yang sudah dia siapkan.

"Kau menyiapkan sandwich juga Yesungie?" tanya ibu Kyuhyun.

"Jino memintaku membuat sandwich untuk camilan disana nyonya" begitu Yesung masuk ke dalam mobil, Jino dan Yoogeun langsung berlomba duduk di pangkuan Yesung.

"Bahkan Yesung belum memakai sabuk pengamannya dan kalian sudah berebut begitu" tuan Cho tergelak melihat kelakuan kedua cucunya.

"Hung! Itch! Janan detat-detat cama Cungie hung!" Protes Yoogeun begitu melihat sang hyung sudah duduk di paha kanan Yesung.

"Kau saja yang pergi sana. Yesung hyung punyaku!" Jino tak mau mengalah pada sang adik jika menyangkut Yesung hyung-nya.

Yesung tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan kedua kakak beradik itu, "Kalian tidak boleh bertengkar. Kalian bisa duduk di pangkuan hyung bersama-sama"

Yesung itu luar biasa baik. Kyuhyun bisa melihat raut kelelahan di wajah manis namja itu. Namun Yesung tetap bersikap ceria dan meladeni permintaan kedua anaknya.

"Aigu, apa Yoogeun dan Jino tidak kasihan pada Yesung hyung? Sejak pagi dia sudah sibuk di dapur membuat sandwich dan menyiapkan perlengkapan kita" sang nenek berusaha memberi pengertian.

"Benar. Kemari duduk bersama kakek dan nenek. Biarkan Yesung hyung istirahat sebentar selama perjalanan. Kalau Yesung hyung kalian sakit bagaimana?" Tuan Cho juga tak ketinggalan membujuk cucunya.

Kedua anak polos itu melihat ke arah Yesung yang tersenyum manis memandang mereka. Kedua tangannya mengelus kepala kedua putra Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Hyung maafkan kami ne"

"Kenapa kalian minta maaf? Kalian tidak salah"

"Yoogeunie kajja kita bersama kakek dan nenek" ajak Jino.

"Tidak mau! Geunie mau cama Cungie hung" Yoogeun memeluk lengan Yesung dengan manja.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat putra bungsunya. "Jino mau pindah bersama kakek dan nenek kan?"

"Tapi Yoogeun dad?"

"Biarkan saja Yoogeun disana. Nanti jika Yoogeunie sudah tidur baru dipindah" ucap Kyuhyun.

Jino mengangguk kemudian beranjak menuju kakek dan neneknya. Dan tentu saja sepasang suami istri itu menyambut dengan baik. Yoogeun tersenyum senang begitu hyung-nya pindah.

Yesung terkekeh kemudian mendekap bocah tiga tahun itu dengan lembut. "Yoogeunie jangan banyak bergerak ne. Hyung ingin tidur sebentar"

"Iyaa tidurlah Yesungie. Kau sudah bekerja keras pagi ini"

"Benar. Mukamu juga pucat Yesungie"

Kyuhyun sontak menoleh begitu mendengar ucapan sang ibu. Dan memang wajah Yesung terlihat pucat. Untung saja sedang lampu merah jadi Kyuhyun bisa mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Yesung.

"Kau sakit?" Kyuhyun cemas. Tidak biasanya wajah Yesung pucat begini.

"Aniya. Hanya mabuk perjalanan. Aku tidak terlalu suka naik mobil" ucap Yesung.

"Tidurlah. Atau kau mau membeli obat?" Kyuhyun benar-benar khawatir.

Mereka terlalu sibuk sendiri sampai tidak menyadari tuan dan nyonya Cho saling berpandangan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. Sebenarnya sudah lama mereka ingin Yesung menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Ketulusan namja itu membuat hati kedua orang tua Kyuhyun jadi menghangat.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Yesung membuat mereka bahagia. Sudah lama rasanya mereka tidak melihat Kyuhyun memperlakukan seseorang selembut itu selain kepada anak-anaknya. Kepergian istri Kyuhyun membuat namja tampan itu menjadi sedikit terguncang dan menutup diri.

Mereka bersyukur ada Yesung yang mau menemani dan menjadi sandaran Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu dengan sabar mendengar keluh kesah Kyuhyun dan menyiapkan semua keperluan anaknya. Yesung juga tanpa ragu mengurus kedua cucunya.

"Kita cari apotek dulu. Kau harus minum obat untuk mengatasi mabuk perjalananmu Yesungie" nyonya Cho mulai bersuara memberi solusi.

"A-ah tidak perlu nyonya, saya baik-baik saja"

"Minum obat atau kita batalkan piknik kita" ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Yesung dan kedua orang tuanya melongo. Tentu dengan alasan yang berbeda.

Sang ibu mengulum senyum simpul begitu menyadari jika Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan Yesung. "Kyunnie benar. Kami tidak ingin kau sakit Yesungie"

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya tipis kemudian mengangguk, "Baiklah beli obat dulu" Yesung memilih mengalah. Dia tak mau piknik ini batal karenanya. Anak-anak ini pasti sedih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut namja yang berusia empat tahun di atasnya itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Yesung membatu. Secara perlahan wajahnya merona tipis.

Dan itu semua tak luput dari perhatian nyonya Cho.

.  
Benar saja. Tiga puluh menit setelah Yesung meminum obat, namja itu tertidur pulas. Begitu pula dengan kedua buah hati Kyuhyun. Hanya menyisakan Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya yang masih terjaga dan mengobrol ringan.

"Kyu, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Yesung?" tanya tuan Cho tiba-tiba.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya kemudian melirik sang ayah melalui kaca spion. "Kenapa appa bertanya begitu?"

"Hanya ingin tau pendapatmu tentang Yesung. Dia sudah bersama kita selama enam tahun"

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham. "Dia namja yang luar biasa. Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi selain itu appa. Aku bersyukur dia bersama kita"

"Kau benar. Eomma tak bisa bayangkan jika bukan Yesung yang menjadi pelayan di rumah kita"

"Aku bisa tetap bertahan sejauh ini juga karena Yesung, eomma. Dia membuatku sadar jika aku masih memiliki Jino dan Yoogeun. Dia membuat sadar jika aku juga masih memiliki kalian semua. Victoria pasti akan sedih jika aku terus terpuruk kehilangannya"

"Ah~ Yesung sudah berusia kepala tiga. Sudah saatnya dia menikah sebenarnya" nyonya Cho menghela nafas.

Ini bukan bualan. Yesung memang pernah bercerita tentang keinginannya menikah. Mengurus Jino dan Yoogeun membuat Yesung ingin juga menikah dan memiliki anak. Lagipula Yesung sudah bekerja cukup lama dengan gaji besar. Tabungannya sudah lebih dari cukup. 

"Dia berencana untuk segera mengundurkan diri dan kembali ke Cheonan" tambah sang ayah.

"Mwo?! Benarkah?! Kapan dia bilang begitu?" Kyuhyun bertanya gusar.

"Seminggu yang lalu"

Kyuhyun diam. Fokusnya mendadak hilang. Dan demi keselamatan mereka, Kyuhyun memilih mampir ke rest area terdekat dengan alasan beristirahat sebentar.

Tanpa membangunkan ketiga orang yang sedang terlelap, Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya duduk di mobil. Kyuhyun merebahkan sandaran kursinya. Matanya terpejam.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang ibu.

"Mwo?"

"Eomma yakin kau kemari bukan karena ingin istirahat. Kau bukan orang yang baru menyetir mobil dalam perjalanan jarak jauh. Jadi ada apa?"

"Kami orang tuamu Cho. Kami tau ada yang kau pikirkan" ucap sang ayah bijak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Eomma, appa. Apa ini wajar jika aku tidak ingin Yesung berhenti bekerja di rumah kita dan meninggalkan rumah? Aku merasa nyaman dengan kehadirannya di rumah. Apalagi kalian menyukainya bukan?"

"Sejujurnya, kami juga tak ingin Yesung berhenti dan keluar dari rumah. Anak itu baik sekali"

"Eomma sangat menyukainya Kyu. Tapi eomma juga tak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap bertahan sementara dia sendiri punya kehidupan pribadi"

Kyuhyun diam. Otaknya seketika berpikir keras. Ucapan ibunya tidak salah sama sekali. Yesung memang sudah waktunya menikah dan membina rumah tangga. Apalagi Yesung tak terikat apapun dengannya selain pekerjaan.

"Apa kau menyukai Yesung?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun kembali menggali dalam-dalam posisi Yesung di hidupnya. Suka kah dia dengan Yesung? Cinta kah dia? Bagaimana posisi Yesung dalam hidupnya? Rela kah dia Yesung menikah dengan orang lain?

Rela kah dia Yesung pergi dari hidupnya? Sanggupkah dia?

.  
TBC

Muehehehe tadinya mau dijadiin oneshoot tapi pasti kepanjangan nanti. Lagian saya juga lagi rindu nulis Kyusung /shyshyshy/

Big love, clou3elf


	4. Piknik - 2

Piknik - 2

Tujuan mereka setelah meletakkan barang di villa keluarga adalah ke pantai yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh. Jino dan Yoogeun sudah berlarian. Keempat orang dewasa lainnya hanya memperhatikan. Mereka mengambil posisi di bawah pohon.

Menggelar tikar. Menyiapkan camilan. Duduk dengan manis disana. Kedua orang tua Kyuhyun memilih menemani Yesung masih masih merasa mual. Sementara Kyuhyun menemani kedua putranya.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sudah tiga kali Kyuhyun berlari dari tempatnya bermain bersama kedua jagoan itu ke tempat mereka bersantai hanya untuk bertanya begitu. Membuat ayah dan ibunya gemas. Dan membuat Yesung bingung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu sedikit beristirahat. Apa kau lelah? Mau kugantikan?" Yesung bertanya polos.

"Tidak" Kyuhyun mengacak rambut halus Yesung. Tidak sopan memang, mengingat Yesung lebih tua empat tahun darinya. "Hanya segera beritahu aku saat kau perlu sesuatu. Aku khawatir"

Yesung mengangguk. Masih merasa bingung sebenarnya. Tapi dia hanya membiarkan Kyuhyun berbuat semaunya. Perutnya masih terasa seperti diaduk-aduk.

"Kau perlu minyak angin Yesungie?" Nyonya Cho bertanya setelah Kyuhyun pergi.

Yesung menggeleng, "Aku sudah membelinya tadi, Nyonya. Juga sudah ku gunakan"

"Cha, kemarilah. Berbaringlah sebentar" Yesung tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tuan Cho.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tuan. Aku hanya ingin bersandar saja"

"Baiklah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Jika masih sakit segera beritahu kami"

"Ne"

Yesung akhirnya memilih bersandar di pohon kelapa di belakangnya. Matanya memandang jauh ke depan. Otaknya berpikir tentang rencana apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini.

Sejujurnya, orang tuanya di Cheonan sudah beberapa kali memintanya segera menikah. Membangun rumah tangga dengan orang pilihan Yesung. Tak masalah laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang jelas itu membuat Yesung bahagia.

Dan Yesung pun tak menampik jika dia juga ingin menikah. Tigapuluh empat tahun bukanlah usia yang muda lagi. Sudah saatnya dia menikah.

Namun Yesung masih saja belum menemukan orang yang dicintainya selain Kyuhyun. Yeah, namja manis itu menyukai majikannya sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Sempat dipendamnya dalam-dalam perasaan itu karena Kyuhyun sudah menikah. Namun perlahan kembali muncul setelah dua tahun ini mereka semakin dekat.

Orang tuanya juga sudah berkata berulang kali untuk tidak berharap kepada Kyuhyun. Yesung merasa Kyuhyun masih mencintai mendiang istrinya. Lagipula Kyuhyun itu straight, bukan bi sepertinya.

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang berputar di kepalanya membuat Yesung mengantuk hingga akhirnya tertidur. Angin pantai membuatnya sedikit rileks.

"Ne appa. Sebentar lagi. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menikah di usia 35 atau 36 tahun?" Yesung sibuk melakukan telepon dengan kedua orang tuanya di teras villa. Topiknya masih sama, pernikahan.

"Ne, aku tidak lagi mengharapkannya jadi eomma dan appa bisa memilihkan calon pendamping untukku. Aku percaya pada kalian" sejujurnya sangat berat mengatakan hal itu. Namun Yesung tak punya pilihan.

Yesung adalah anak sulung. Adiknya tidak mau menikah jika Yesung belum menikah. Padahal sang adik sudah melamar kekasihnya. Sedangkan kedua orang tuanya sudah sangat ingin memiliki cucu.

Yesung sudah membicarakan soal ini. Jika yang Yesung nikahi nanti seorang laki-laki, maka mereka akan mengadopsi bayi dari panti asuhan. Sekali lagi orang tuanya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

"Ne, jaga diri kalian. Mungkin 5 sampai 6 bulan ke depan aku akan mengundurkan diri. Setelah memastikan mereka menemukan perawat penggantiku"

Setelahnya sambungan telepon di tutup. Betapa terkejutnya Yesung saat melihat Kyuhyun berada di belakangnya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak mampu diartikan.

"Kyu-Kyu" panggil Yesung.

"Apa kau akan pergi? Kau akan mengundurkan diri? Kau mau meninggalkan kami?" Kyuhyun bertanya lirih. Sepenuhnya sadar dengan pertanyaannya.

"Ya-ya. Aku akan mengundurkan diri setelah kalian menemukan perawat penggantiku"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencengkeram bahu Yesung, "Tidak akan ada. Tidak akan ada siapapun yang bisa menggantikanmu. Tidak akan ada yang sepertimu"

"Kyu-"

"Jangan pergi. Kami sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaan mu. Akan sangat aneh jika orang lain yang melakukan tugasmu. Aku yakin eomma, appa, Jino dan Yoogeun pasti tidak akan setuju jika kau mengundurkan diri" Kyuhyun berusaha meyakinkan Yesung agar tidak mengundurkan diri. Lima bulan lagi, enam bulan lagi, bahkan lima tahun lagi pun, Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan Yesung mengundurkan diri.

"Orang tuaku ingin aku segera kembali ke Cheonan, Kyu. Mereka akan menjodohkan ku"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Lidahnya kelu. Namun hatinya berontak, seolah ingin berkata jika Kyuhyun tidak ingin Yesung dijodohkan. Namun mati-matian Kyuhyun menahan kalimat itu.

"Kajja kita masuk. Anak-anak menunggumu di kamar" ucap Yesung kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam.

"Tolong temani anak-anak sebentar. Aku...masih ingin di luar"

Yesung mengangguk, "Baiklah, jangan terlalu lama di luar. Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam begitu Yesung masuk. Otaknya kembali berputar.

Kenapa dia tak mau Yesung pergi? Kenapa dia merasa tak rela Yesung dijodohkan? Kenapa?

"Lima sampai enam bulan lagi ya" gumamnya. "Vic, apa kau akan setuju jika aku menahannya bersama kami? Apa kau tidak akan marah?"

Kyuhyun kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan yang panjang. Memikirkan segala kemungkinan. Memikirkan semua hal. Terutama memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Yesung tetap bersama mereka selain cara itu.

Cara yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun memang sangat ampuh, namun itu pilihan terakhir. Banyak yang harus dipersiapkan.

Sebisa mungkin dia akan meyakinkan Yesung agar tidak mengundurkan diri.

Tepat pukul 1 malam Kyuhyun baru memasuki kamarnya. Matanya kembali menangkap pemandangan yang sangat biasa baginya. Yesung bersandar dengan kedua putranya di samping kiri dan kanannya dan ponsel yang tergeletak.

Senyumnya merekah saat mengetahui jika yang sedang dibuka di ponsel Yesung adalah dongeng sebelum tidur. Kali ini ceritanya tentang dua orang anak yang tersesat kemudian bertemu dengan petani muda yang baik.

Ah! Fokus Kyuhyun beralih pada sosok si namja manis yang begitu menyayangi dan disayangi anak-anaknya. Kyuhyun tak bisa membayangkan jika Yesung benar-benar mengundurkan diri dan pergi dari mereka, pergi darinya.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya menolak tegas hal itu. Yesung adalah bagian dari keluarganya, bagian dari dirinya.

Kyuhyun melangkah perlahan mendekati ketiga makhluk menggemaskan itu. Melepas dekapan putra-putranya pada Yesung . Dengan begitu perlahan, Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh kurus itu dan membawanya ke kamarnya, kamar mereka berdua.

Yesung sama sekali tidak terusik. Padahal biasanya namja itu sensitif dengan sesuatu yang mengusik tidurnya. Setelah membaringkan Yesung, Kyuhyun pun berbaring di sampingnya dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya.

"Aku tau kau terbangun" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, setengah gemas dengan pengasuh anaknya ini.

Kelopak mata Yesung bergerak-gerak sebelum akhirnya terbuka. "Da-darimana kau tau aku terbangun?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya hingga Yesung berhadapan dengannya. Jadi, posisi mereka saat ini, saling berhadapan dengan posisi miring.

"Aku tau hampir semua hal tentangmu. Kau sensitif bahkan saat tidur"

"Kukira aku sudah berakting dengan baik" gumam Yesung.

"Aktingmu sangat baik. Bahkan aku pun sempat mengira kalau kau masih tidur" tangan Kyuhyun terulur memainkan poni Yesung.

"Lalu? Yang membuatmu jadi tau aku tidak tidur?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, "Wajahmu"

"Huh?"

"Tidak ada orang tidur yang bisa memerah sampai ke telinga Yesungie" goda Kyuhyun.

Yesung membulatkan matanya, "A-aku tidak merona!"

"Kau tidak merona, tapi memerah"

Yesung refleks menutup telinganya menggunakan tangan. Refleks membuat Kyuhyun tertawa.

"A-aku harus segera kembali ke kamar"

Kyuhyun menahan Yesung yang sudah akan beranjak. "Ini kamarmu. Jadi kau tidak boleh pergi"

"Tapi-"

"Kau dengar aku Kim soon to be Cho Yesung? Kau tidak boleh pergi"

Yesung seketika blank. Ucapan Kyuhyun kembali membuatnya berdebar.

"A-haha. Haha. Pasti sudah terlalu banyak orang yang kau gombali. Kau jadi pandai menggombal sekarang" ucapnya kikuk.

"Tidak. Hanya padamu. Kapan kau pernah mendengar aku bercerita tentang aku yang mengumbar rayuan kesana kemari? Tak pernah kan?"

"Memang tak pernah"

Kyuhyun mencubit hidung Yesung gemas. "Tidak pernah. Dan kau masih meragukanku?"

"Aku tidak meragukanmu!"

"Lalu?"

Yesung diam, "Eum, hanya menebak"

Setelahnya hening. Mereka hanya saling memandang. Ah, lebih tepatnya hanya Kyuhyun yang memandangi Yesung. Sedangkan Yesung lebih ke memandang secara acak. Terlalu gugup melihat pandangan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Hyung, liat aku"

"Hah? Ap-apa"

"Kau benar-benar ingin pergi dari sini? Meninggalkan anak-anak? Meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku? Dan...meninggalkan aku?"

"Bukan keinginanku. Sejujurnya aku masih ingin bersama kalian tapi orang tuaku ingin aku segera menikah. Adikku berjanji tidak akan menikah sebelum aku menikah"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Kajja tidur"

Yesung hanya mengangguk. Hatinya sakit saat Kyuhyun terlihat biasa saja. Akhirnya dia hanya menurut dan memejamkan mata.

-Keesokan harinya-

Hari ini mereka berniat pergi jalan-jalan lagi. Yesung sudah baikan. Perutnya sudah kembali normal. Tapi pagi ini, tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun membuat keributan pagi-pagi.

"Yesungie! Pinjam ponsel. Ponselku entah dimana"

"Dasar ceroboh. Telpon pakai ponselku. Aku akan mencarinya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jarinya bergerak lincah di atas layar ponsel Yesung. Kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Yoboseyo, Kim ahjumma. Ah ini Cho Kyuhyun. Apa Kim ahjusshi sedang bersamamu?"

Yesung terkejut saat Kyuhyun malah menelepon kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun pun bingung dengan kelakuan anaknya. Sedangkan kedua putranya hanya memandang sang ayah dengan polos.

"Ah ahjusshi. Maafkan aku mengganggu pagi-pagi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku, Cho Kyuhyun, meminta restu pada kalian untuk menikahi putra sulung kalian" Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan tatapan yang terarah pada Yesung yang sedang terkejut. "Putra kalian bilang dia akan segera mengundurkan diri lima-enam bulan lagi. Dan aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Aku tak ingin Yesung pergi dariku, dari keluarga kami. Untuk itu, ijinkan aku menikahinya ahjusshi. Oh. Ahjusshi jangan khawatir, aku tentu saja mencintainya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat lembut. Yesung sudah sangat memerah disana. Kedua orang tuanya pun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, ahjusshi bisa berbincang dengan orang tuaku dulu. Ada yang harus kuselesaikan dengan putra ahjusshi"

Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel Yesung pada orang tuanya dan berjalan menghampiri namja manis itu. Memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak bisa pergi dariku. Seumur hidupmu akan kau habiskan denganku. Membesarkan Jino dan Yoogeun bersama. Mengadopsi satu atau dua anak lagi jika kau mau. Kau tidak akan menikah dengan orang lain karena kau akan menikah denganku"

"Kyu-"

"Ssshh, aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku mencintaimu"

"Tapi, Victoria-"

"Victoria pasti setuju. Kau masih ingat apa yang dikatakan Vic padamu?"

"Dia-dia memintaku mengurusmu dan anak-anak"

"Jadi?"

"Ta-tapi-"

Chup!

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku mencintaimu. Ah, aku mungkin tak bisa melupakan Vic, bagaimanapun juga dia yang melahirkan anak-anakku dan pernah menjadi orang yang sangat kucintai. Maaf soal itu"

"Ya! Kenapa kau minta maaf. Justru aku akan sangat marah dan pergi darimu jika kau melupakan Vic. Bagaimanapun Vic sudah baik sekali membiarkanku mencintaimu tanpa membocorkan rahasia ku ini pada orang lain. Aku merasa bersalah karena mencintai suaminya" cerocos Yesung.

Sadar apa yang dia katakan, Yesung langsung melepas pelukan mereka dan menjauh. Sayangnya Kyuhyun kembali menariknya dan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Kau sudah mengatakan kau mencintaiku. Tandanya kau menerima lamaranku, kan?"

"Ti-tidak. Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang. Besok lusa kita menemui orang tuamu"

"Ya! Dasar seenaknya"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya berusaha menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya"

Dan mereka kembali terlibat perdebatan kecil. Tanpa menghiraukan kedua orang tua dan dua anak-anak yang mulai bosan mendengar perdebatan tak penting itu.

END

YEEEEEE AKHIRNYA END~~

Maapkeun kalo ngga sesuai ekspektasi wkwkwkwk

Biglove, Clou3elf


End file.
